Reach for the Stars
by notashamed
Summary: Everyone knows that Holly Richmond is an average secretary at a detective agency in a Chicago Suburb. But what they don't know is that she secretly aspires to be something greater. *Warning: Does contain spoilers from all six original books.*


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters.

The department director Samuel Chasens checked his watch as he slapped down a stack of files on the front desk. He was late. Again.

"Good morning, Chasens."

"Hi Holly, these need to go over to Pete Hogan at the PD."

"Alright, I'll just need you to sign here," the young secretary pushed a form towards him and he scrawled down his signature.

"What time is the update meeting today?"

"Four thirty. Is that still okay?"

"Yes, it should be." Chasens straightened his striped tie and turned at the sound of his name.

"Sam!" it was his personal secretary. She was waving a hand to get his attention.

"Coming," he bid a silent farewell to Holly as she answered the phone and before making his way across the casual lobby. He had almost reached the door to his office when he spotted a man hurrying past out of the corner of his eye, "Lloyd! Where are you off to?"

Phil Lloyd stopped in his tracks, "I've got a lead in Brentley, I'll be back by noon."

"Alright, see you then. I've got some files that I need to discuss."

"No problem, chief." Lloyd smiled and hastened back down the hall and in to the lobby. He made his way to the main desk where Holly had just ended her call.

"Hey Holly, is there a disk waiting here for me?"

Holly looked up and moved over to a stack of papers and disks organized by rows of dividers. She shuffled through them for a moment before locating the one she wanted.

"Is this it?" she pulled out a black sound file tabbed with a sticky note with his name on it.

"Yes, that should be it. Tim Grant over at the other tower said he'd drop it off," Lloyd took the file, "Where do I sign?"

"Right here," Holly indicated where with her pen and then turned to write down something on a note pad beside her.

Lloyd finished and gave the young woman a smile, "Thanks Hol."

Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled, "No problem, Phil. See you at noon."

He opened his mouth to say more, but right at that moment her phone rang. She excused herself and reached over to push the button that activated her head set, "Holly Richmond, how may I help you?" she waved to him as he mouthed back the words "Behave" and quickly headed out the door. She grinned slightly before shaking her head as she watched him leave. Another typical day at the agency.

Reach for the Stars/Reach for the Stars/Reach for the Stars/Reach for the Stars

Rossio was a pleasant city Holly decided again as she stepped out of the agency in to the crisp winter air outside. She buttoned her wool jacket and adjusted her scarf as she mused over the fact. Cars whizzed past on the busy street outside Park Villa tower. Across the road, five squad cars stalled in front of the Police Department. She nodded to a jogger who ran past and a young woman strolling by with her dog. Rossio had that kind of friendly feel. Everyone here was a neighbor, and the town itself carried a sort of relaxed atmosphere. She still couldn't believe that any beautiful place like this would even need its own Police Department or Investigative Services, but somehow it did. Maybe the fact that they were in town contributed greatly to the peace it offered.

Debating over whether to walk over to the local coffee shop or take her car, Emily chose the former. The Daily Grind was a fabulous, if not popular, restaurant with great food and conversation. It was one of her weekly lunch hour stops. The proposition of a nice cup of joe and warm bowl of soup made her steps quicken. She could almost taste it now.

The sun kissed her fair complexion as she stepped off the curb to cross over to the other side of the street. She gazed up at the large tower that housed the PD as she walked past. A fellow officer recognized her and nodded as she lifted a hand in return. Up ahead, she could see a group of women from the hospital, still dressed in their scrubs, heading in to the coffee shop. She hoped it wouldn't be too busy today; she was really looking forward to her cup of chicken noodle soup, and she wanted to make sure there was some left when she got there.

The restaurant owner smiled when he saw her walk in. She waited for a few moments behind the group from the hospital before stepping up to order.

"Hey Carl, I'll have my usual soup today with one of those bagels and a small French Vanilla Latte please."

"Alrighty Ms. Richmond," Carl smiled and took her money, thanking her for the bill she slipped in to the tip canister. Holly moved over to the pickup counter as she loosened her scarf and pulled off her gloves. The shop was busy today, but there were still a few tables open. She got her coffee and then headed over to a nice spot next to the warm fireplace, picking up the city paper on her way over.

A short time later a waitress brought out her meal and she dug in heartily, letting the soup warm her up. When she was finished, she crumpled up her napkin pushed the bowl aside. The shrill ring of her cell phone interrupted her reading as she glanced down to see who it was. Rachel.

"Hey Meghan."

Her aunt's voice echoed back to her in the receiver, "Hi Holly. Where are you at?"  
"The coffee shop. I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh, I won't keep you long, then but I had a favor to ask."

"Sure. What'd you need?"

"One of the ladies at work is hosting a last minute home and garden party tonight and would really like it if I was able to come. Stephan's working, and I was hoping to get one of the girls from church to babysit, but it's Wednesday and they've all got Youth Group."

"I can watch the kids."

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course. We'll have a movie slash game night. It'll be fun."

Relief filled her aunt's voice, "That'll be perfect. Thank you so much Holly."

"Yeah, just bring them to my place around…"

"Six." Her sister finished for her, "That'll give me enough time to get ready and head over there."

"Alright, see you then."

They bid each other goodbye and Holly flipped her phone shut. Glancing at her watch, she picked up her trash and carried it over to the counter where a waitress took it gratefully. Then, buttoning up her coat again, she headed back to the agency.

Reach for the Stars/Reach for the Stars/Reach for the Stars/Reach for the Stars

"Hi Holly!" Six-year-old Grace burst through the door of her apartment and engulfed her in a warm hug. Holly laughed and playfully pinched her niece's nose. Grace smiled and set down a large grocery sack she carried. Her brother followed, leading their mother in the apartment as well. Stephen and Meghan had adopted both of their children from Foster Homes three years ago. Drawing from Stephan's own experiences in the past, they had decided that adopting was the way to go. To further top it off, they moved out of Chicago and in to the neighboring suburb of Rossio a few months later. Holly was glad of their company in town as they got together often.

"You didn't have to bring food," Holly said, hugging her aunt affectionately.

"I know," Meghan replied, "But when they heard the words 'movie night' they suddenly had an excuse to head over to the candy aisle." Meghan followed her daughter's chattering voice and helped her unload the food items at the kitchen table. Her son Jonathan greeted Emily with a toothless grin.

"Hey, Jon! You lost your tooth!" Emily hugged him and tussled his sandy blonde hair. He pretended to grimace in return.

"Alright kids," Megan interrupted their playful banter, "Mommy's got to go. Her ride is waiting. Be good for Cousin Holly tonight…and don't eat too much candy." Turning to Holly she said, "I'll be back by nine at least."

"Alright, take your time. No worries here." Her niece replied lightly.

"Okay…bye you two!" The kids' mom blew them each a kiss and adjusted her coat before she headed out the door.

As soon as it was closed, Holly turned to her cousins and announced, "Who wants Mac and Cheese?" The two gleefully echoed their approval and scrambled to help her make dinner.

The rest of the evening was spent preparing the meal and watching _Toy Story_. By the time Meghan got back to Holly's apartment, the kids were sound asleep on the couch.

"Hey, how did it go?" she whispered.

Holly glanced at the sleeping children, "Perfectly."

"Good. I'm glad." Meghan set down her purse and felt for the wall to her right.

"There's a love seat to your left as you come in," Holly said softly. Her blind aunt smiled and thanked her as she collapsed in to the comfy chair.

"Did you have a fun time?" Holly asked when she was settled.

"You know parties. I ordered two candles to be polite. Otherwise, I think I gained two pounds on the stuffed mushrooms."

Her niece laughed softly without trying to disturb Grace or Jonathan.

"Do you want me to make some coffee?"

Meghan pondered the thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, coffee sounds really good right now."

Holly tried to get up as slowly and quietly as possible. She moved around in the kitchen for a little bit before returning with a warm mug in each hand.

"So, how is work?" Meghan said, taking the cup Holly handed her.

"Good. Busy." Holly sipped her coffee, "We have a new guy coming in tomorrow."

"Really? A new deputy?"

"Yeah. Chasens hired him last week. I think he was originally working as an investigator for the Chicago PD, but decided he wanted to settle in to a less demanding job."

"I see."

"We've been really swamped with cases lately. They haven't been big ordeals, but just enough to keep everyone running around with their heads cut off."

Meghan nodded, "When we first moved here, I didn't think Rossio would ever struggle with a high crime rate. But obviously, I was wrong. There's enough stuff going on around here to keep your agency open and my husband busy. I don't think this was exactly what Stephen had in mind when he said he wanted to move to a small town."

"It is smaller than Chicago at least. And you're close to his family. He seems to be satisfied with it for the time being."

Megan nodded. Silence stretched between the two for a few moments.

"Phil thinks I'd make a good private investigator," Holly piped up, changing the subject, "He says I have enough knowledge about everything that the leg work would come easily." She watched as Megan slowly smiled at her words.

"Was he serious?" she asked.

"I think so," Holly said.

"Did you tell your mom?" her aunt asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"No. But I somehow doubt that her reaction will be the same as yours."

"You're probably right. But would you ever seriously consider taking on a job like that? I mean…with the proper training and everything?"

"Well…I don't know. Maybe."

"I think you should think about it. Dream a little and see what God says. Your parents might not totally jump on the idea, but don't let that hold you back."

Holly nodded, "Yeah…maybe I will look in to it more. Phil's never even mentioned it before, so that's what got me curious."

"Speaking of which…how is that guy?" Meghan smiled, "I wish you hadn't broken up with him. He was great."

Emily groaned and rolled her eyes. "_Here we go,"_ she thought with a flinch.

Her aunt waited expectantly; "Well?" her eyebrows were poised in a perfect inquisitive look.

"I already told you, Meghan, Phil's great. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know," Emily replied, frustrated, "It's just, I didn't feel a connection. I mean, I really like Lloyd the way he is, but we have more of a brother-sister relationship."

Megan sighed and drained her coffee cup, "Okay then, if you say so. I'll hook you up yet."

Holly scoffed, "Sure, auntie, whatever you say."

Meghan stilled tried to give her 'the look.' Holly laughed softly, "What?"

"I'm serious. Hey, maybe that new deputy will be the one for you. Who knows?"

Holly chuckled again softly, "Alright, alright. Truce."

Meghan directed another serious look her way before bursting out laughing.


End file.
